


Atom Bomb Baby

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Fallout 4, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo è quello che succede quando io e <b>Lisa</b> ci mettiamo a ruolare. Scritta 50/50 a 4 mani in una notte buia et tempestosa di furibonda ispirazione. Stay tuned for more!<br/>----<br/>Atom bomb baby, loaded with power, Radioactive as a TV tower A nuclear fission in her soul, Loves with electronic control!</p>
<p>Un tempo John l'ha chiamato una macchina. Ogni tanto gli torna alla mente, lo sprezzo e la rabbia e la frustrazione e YOU MACHINE.</p>
<p>Erano tempi duri... Almeno così credeva. Moriarty non era un Deathclaw: una bestia sa essere vendicativa, ma non uccide per noia, o perché non conosce altro.</p>
<p>Questo mondo, i resti fumanti del passato, in un certo senso è più semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atom Bomb Baby

**Atom Bomb Baby**

 

Alla radio, un tremebondo Travis mette su Atom Bomb Baby.

Le parole, ormai familiari, non mancano mai di colpire John.

In un certo qual modo gli ricordano Sherlock, la sua mente brillante, la sua capacità innata di spazzare via il suo mondo senza neanche volerlo e senza rimorsi.

Non che John se ne dispiaccia, anzi, lo ama anche per questo.

E com'è facile ammetterlo ora, almeno con se stesso, stesso sulla branda spoglia, le braccia sopra la testa, come se lacci invisibili le legassero alla sponda, immobilizzandolo, costringendolo a fissare la schiena di Sherlock ore e ore, schiavo volontario di una canzone a lungo dimenticata.

Vorrebbe alzarsi, John, e toccargli il cuore. Non lo fa. Le parole non glielo permettono.

Al tavolo da lavoro, occupato dai suoi fusibili e dal suo esperimento Sherlock conosce i pensieri di John come se potesse leggergli nella mente.

Non è telepatia, è che John è sempre stato un libro aperto, fin dal primo giorno in cui si sono incontrati, tutti quegli anni fa. Secoli fa.

La sola idea è quasi incomprensibile per Sherlock, che ha sempre fatto a meno di caricarsi di nozioni superflue, non legate a qualche uso pratico, assurda come le teorie del viaggio nel tempo con cui si trastullava col fratello in pigre giornate d'estate di un secolo in cui il cielo era ancora blu e innocente - nonostante le scie delle bombe.

È veramente passato troppo tempo dalla prima volta in cui ha posato gli occhi su John e si reso conto, si è _davvero_ reso conto di quanto sia vera l'espressione "essere in due contro il resto del mondo."

Lo stato attuale delle cose, per difficile e curioso che possa essere - Sherlock lo prende come un puzzle, un'equazione, una sfida - gli permette di toccare con più leggerezza e con maggiore sicurezza quei sentimenti e quelle sensazioni che _prima_ era necessario nascondere, affrettare, rubare, rimandare.

Ora no, anche se il mondo è andato in pezzi e il letto è una branda nuda e stretta col materasso sporco.

Non importa, pensa Sherlock mentre canticchia sotto la sua lampadina nuda e tremolante. Tra poco il generatore cederà del tutto.

_Atom bomb baby, loaded with power, Radioactive as a TV tower A nuclear fission in her soul, Loves with electronic control!_

Un tempo John l'ha chiamato una macchina. Ogni tanto gli torna alla mente, lo sprezzo e la rabbia e la frustrazione e YOU MACHINE.

Erano tempi duri... Almeno così credeva. Moriarty non era un Deathclaw: una bestia sa essere vendicativa, ma non uccide per noia, o perché non conosce altro.

Questo mondo, i resti fumanti del passato, in un certo senso è più semplice.

E proprio per questo John legge la frustrazione nelle scapole di Sherlock: per quanto il Commonwealth possa essere letale, non sogghignerà mai con fiato che sa di semtex, non cantilenerà strofe di follia mentre gioca a rimpiattino con la loro sanità mentale.

Non che gli manchi Moriarty... Ma a Sherlock?

Da qualche parte, nel profondo, John benedice il bastardo che ha premuto il bottone, tanti anni prima. Ora, in un modo malato e contorto, si sente a casa, solo perché le braccia di Sherlock possono accoglierlo, finalmente, senza paura di cecchini invisibili. Beh. Non al soldo del consulting criminal, almeno.

L'occhio gli cade sulla siringa di Med-X abbandonata sul comodino. Ne ha usata una, stamattina, quando i banditi hanno attaccato la fattoria degli Abernaty.

Ha spaccato la testa del leader con un lanciagranate, l'odore di sangue e olio ad inondargli le narici. Si chiede come sarebbe fare l'amore con Sherlock, sotto Med-X. Un'overdose delle sue due dipendenze preferite. Si chiede se la pelle di Sherlock avrebbe un sapore diverso, se la canzone smetterà mai.

"I tuoi pensieri fanno rumore, John," enuncia Sherlock, cristallino mentre la voce dello speaker alla radio si rompe e si frantuma sempre di più. I fulmini fuori si sono fatti ancora più intensi, scariche, raffiche come di mitragliatrice. La natura troppo a lungo torturata si è tramutata in matrigna crudele, in ospite riluttante che ad ogni passo tende a ricordare che la loro permanenza su questa terra è soltanto un battito di ciglia, un minuscolo soffio di fiato.

"E personalmente anche solo vederti in power armor mentre dai sfoggio della tua inebriante mascolinità mi ripaga di tutti i criminali con cui non ho potuto giocare a rimpiattino negli scorsi due secoli."

Non si volta, sta ancora giocherellando con i suoi circuiti sotto la luce sempre più incostante della lampadina. Tra non molto uno sbalzo di tensione potrebbe farla esplodere. Una persona saggia spegnerebbe tutto, compreso il generatore, si barricherebbe nel rifugio, aspetterebbe un momento migliore.

Sherlock non è mai stato un uomo saggio. Intelligente, certo, spregiudicato alquanto.

Ma non è saggio, e con un mondo assurdo e inesplorato fuori da quella porta non c'è calo di tensione o tempesta che tenga, non c'è noia per la perdita dei compagni di giochi --- è come passare da una partita a scacchi con i pezzi bianchi e neri a una giocata nella vita reale. Forse la noia subentrerà, ma non adesso.

Sorride. Ogni tanto, John crede di sorridere con la lentezza di un fungo atomico. Ricorda il giorno in cui caddero le bombe: la paura, il calore, il modo in cui aveva stretto la mano di Sherlock davanti a tutti, sulla piattaforma, la bambina in braccio e un animalesco bisogno di Non. Lasciare. Sherlock. Lui è mio, aveva pulsato nel pericardio. Se il mondo sta per finire, è l'unica cosa che voglio portare con me. Lui è mio. Sorride, languido, crogiolandosi nella familiarità delle deduzioni, nel tepore cristallino della voce di Sherlock quando finge clinica indifferenza.

"Hey, atom bomb baby," mormora, allungando una mano verso di lui, le dita sporche illuminate da lampi crudeli.

"Mi manchi."

Per quanto siano di fatto oltre due secoli che Sherlock si ingegna a fingere indifferenza nei confronti del mondo intero, non può utilizzare alcuna delle sue armi mentali nei confronti di John.

Le sue difese non reggono, le sue parole perdono il mordente.

Ora che sono qui sotto la luce livida di un cielo furioso e malato, riesce soltanto a pensare che di tutte le persone del vasto mondo, di tutti quelli che le bombe hanno spazzato via l'unica persona per la quale avrebbe considerato valida la possibilità di salvarsi e continuare a vivere è John, che gli tende la mano e lo invita ad avvicinarsi.

È il momento di lasciare in pace i fusibili.

La radio trasmette quasi più scariche che musica, ma dai pochi frammenti superstiti è chiaro che si tratti di "The end of the world." Oh ironico, molto ironico. Sherlock si avvicina al letto con un piccolo sorriso ancora un po' impacciato. Non è mai stato uno dai mille sorrisi, e quelli che gli verrebbero automatici nei confronti di John possiedono una dolcezza che non ha mai esibito né sentito propria, lui che è tutto spigoli e spine. "Sono qui, John," mormora, avvicinandosi per sedersi sul bordo del letto, accettando di buon grado la stretta delle dita di John intorno alle proprie. "Sono qui".

Si tira su. Non tanto, quanto basta. John ricorda una mostra sugli etruschi, un martedì, in inverno. Stavano indagando su un possibile ladro d'arte (rivelatosi poi una moglie gelosa del marito archeologo, che passava più tempo con le sue anticaglie che al bridge), e John era rimasto colpito dalla statua di marito e moglie, adagiati sul triclinio come se fosse la cosa più divertente al mondo. Aveva permesso al suo sguardo di vagare di soppiatto sul contorno dell'occhio di Sherlock, nascosto dietro la lente d'ingrandimento, e aveva sognato di essere felice almeno la metà di loro. Posa le labbra sulla schiena di Sherlock, un fruscio inconsistente all'altezza del cuore. Estasiato, non riesce a contenere un sorriso: non è più freddo. Il pensiero di quel muscolo capiente, indispensabile, imprigionato nel ghiaccio dei secoli come una reliquia fuori dalla sua portata, troppo inestimabile per essere anche solo sfiorata, lo getterebbe nella più nera disperazione, se non potesse toccarlo e sincerarsi che ci sia ancora qualcosa, in quella gabbia toracica, per cui valga la pena alzarsi come gli etruschi.

Immobile, John palpita.

Sherlock si volta quanto basta per guardarlo in faccia nell'angolo buio sotto la bandiera nel quale è incastrato il lettino di John, al riparo dal riquadro troppo brillante della finestra. "Sono qui, John," mormora, chinandosi un po' per baciargli la bocca.

I baci, un capitolo che gli era quasi del tutto sconosciuto _prima_ , se non qualche fuggevole e ipocrita bacetto a qualche cameriera compiacente - nel caso della Adler, per esempio - e uno o due baci ben più interessanti, ben più preziosi tanto quanto erano stati segreti, rubati, illegali.

Adesso preferirebbe averli conservati per John, ma ancora non lo conosceva e l'idea rivoluzionaria di assaggiare il sapore di qualcuno - di un altro uomo, di un altro ragazzo spaventato come lui - senza provare disgusto, anzi sentendosi sferzare da una scarica di adrenalina superiore all'effetto di qualsiasi droga, cielo, quella sola idea era in grado di fargli girare la testa.

Adesso i baci sono soltanto di John. Pubblici, liberi, infiniti. L'unica fretta è decretata dal volere del mondo esterno di porre fine ai propri giorni radioattivi.

Che importanza ha, se ora può chinarsi ancora e accarezzare la guancia ruvida di John, chinarsi a sfiorargli la bocca aspettando che colga l'invito - tre continenti Watson, già, l'artista del bacio e dell'amore - e usare tutti i propri minuti, tutti i minuti del mondo, per perdersi in quel piccolo gesto inutile e importantissimo. Non c'è nessuno che possa offendersi o - peggio - interrompere.

Quante cose, oh, quante cose potrebbe mormorare John. Vorrebbe. I mormorii sono minuscoli, privati, così semplici da tenere in bocca, da riversare in quella altrui. Non sono come le urla, troppo gonfie e umide, o più semplicemente le parole, grevi di una normalità straziante.

Quante cose potrebbe mormorare in quel bacio: tesoro mio, amore, luce della mia vita, atom bomb baby, mio mio mio... Eppure tutte sembrano vacue, superflue, sferette minuscole di un vetro troppo fragile per resistere in quella cara, sferzante gola.

Allora bacerà Sherlock e basta, respirando senza sapere dove finisce l'anidride carbonica e comincia l'ossigeno, prendendogli la testa tra le mani e lasciando che l'aria tempesta si confonda coi suoi ricci.

Bacerà Sherlock portando ogni parola nel suo cuore, e sperando che la statica del suo amore resista ai fulmini, fuori. Col pollice gli accarezza le tempie. Succhia il labbro inferiore, e sorride.

Dio, quanto deve essere malato per amare a quel modo l'apocalisse?

La vita prima delle bombe era composta da parole infinite, da un rumore continuo e costante che è culminato nel giorno del giudizio.

Adesso che tutto è silenzio è naturale parlare sottovoce, tenersi le parole in bocca e nel cuore e lasciar passare soltanto quelle veramente importanti.

Il mondo è troppo traumatizzato per poter sopportare ulteriore chiacchiericcio, è come se stesse lì attonito a chiedersi cosa è successo, cosa dannazione è successo.

La radio si è spenta con la resa definitiva del generatore, troncando a metà "Mr Sandman" e Sherlock se n'è accorto soltanto quando, staccandosi da John per tirare un respiro affannato, si è reso conto che stava ripetendo le parole della canzone tra sè e sè, ma ora che è tutto solo silenzio non ha bisogno della canzone per proseguire con i propri pensieri, lasciare che si trasformino nel calore delle effusioni.

Sherlock vede John sorridere lentamente, copia il suo sorriso con il proprio più timido e meno spontaneo, si china ancora a baciarlo.

Bizzarro come il cuore che pensava di non avere, quell'organo deputato unicamente a tenerlo in vita come il generatore spento fuori dal rifugio, cerchi di espandersi nel suo petto, lasciando traboccare le parole che non vogliono essere pronunciate.

Assurdo, quindi intanto bacia John e si lascia baciare, premendolo di più nel materasso sporco con il proprio peso.

"GENERALE!"

Oh, Cristo.

In un gesto anche troppo volontario, John avviluppa Sherlock in un abbraccio, stringendolo a sé come se bombe stessero fioccando come la neve che non cade più, e morire prima di lui fosse un privilegio.

Non è colpa sua, poverino: non è facile tornare in sé, dopo i baci di Sherlock. E John ha secoli di esibizionismo da recuperare. Cupo, passa una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock, fulminando Preston con lo sguardo, sfidandolo a dire _qualcosa_.

"Preston." Lo saluta, duro come la pietra.

"A meno che Dogmeat non sia stato divorato da un molerat, ti pregherei di andartene." Ed è lì, che il genio inaspettato di John - lo ammette solo a se stesso - scatta. Con la punta della lingua, John traccia la linea della mascella di Sherlock, solleticandolo dietro l'orecchio. Lui è mio. Lui è mio. Prova a portarmelo via, e io ti ucciderò, signor Minuteman. "Siamo occupati."

Sherlock è troppo impegnato a processare la meraviglia della reazione di John, il modo in cui lo ha stretto a sé con ferocia, il suo tono militaresco duro e imperioso, e più di ogni altra cosa il modo in cui gli passa le dita nei capelli e gli lecca e bacia la mascella, è troppo impegnato, dunque, per rendersi conto di quanto sia fastidiosa e inopportuna l'interruzione di Preston. Non ha intenzione di alzarsi, non ha intenzione di fingere che non fossero sullo stesso letto e che si stessero baciando al chiarore della tempesta atomica. Al diavolo Preston e la decenza. Con la mano di John che gli si preme possessiva sulla schiena e le sue labbra sul lobo dell'orecchio - sensibile, gli scappa un minuscolo lamento - Sherlock non ha intenzione di ritrarsi di fronte a nulla.

Se c'è del merito nell'essere sopravvissuti, nell'essere ancora umani, nell'essere di carne e sangue in un mondo di mutanti e robot, allora forse è proprio la spinta verso il contatto, verso il calore.

Si sporge un po', per baciare il collo di John, incapace di trattenersi pur sotto lo sguardo di Preston.

Che guardi, se vuole guardare.

Non sono più gli anni 40.

L'espressione di Preston esce direttamente da un fumetto di Batman: talmente comica da risultare patetica. Si schiarisce la voce, e gira sui tacchi per dar loro un briciolo di privacy. Povero Preston, ridacchia John tra sé e sé, mordicchiando il lobo di Sherlock come per punirlo delle sue scorribande sul suo collo, Preston è un boy scout fino all'ultimo.

"Ehm... Mi-mi dispiace..." balbetta, la nuca arrossata. "A-abbiamo ricevuto una comunicazione da County Crossing: dei banditi a Coverga pretendono il pizzo. Hanno chiesto il nostro aiuto..."

John si butta con la testa all'indietro, sbuffando. Ce n'è sempre una. Massaggia il capo di Sherlock, cercando di rabbonirlo, di riportarlo alla realtà irrecuperabile delle loro vite.

"Non ho intenzione di partire con una tempesta, Preston. E con una sola power armor." Ne hanno già discusso. Sherlock ha bisogno di una armatura tutta sua, ne va della sua incolumità.

Alza appena la gamba, baciando il cavallo dei pantaloni di Sherlock col ginocchio. Mio. Mio da toccare e amare e ferire e curare. Mio.

Sherlock mormora, sussulta quando John preme il ginocchio contro di lui, non demorde e continua a cercare il calore delle effusioni. Non ascolta più la conversazione, è inutile.

Se c'è un momento, in questo mondo silenzioso e omicida, nel quale non dovrebbero esserci disturbi è proprio durante una tempesta.

Ironico, che il più pericoloso dei climi sia lo sfondo preferito per l'amore.

Non ha nessuna intenzione di uscire nella tempesta alla ricerca di banditi e raider, anche se John in azione è mille, diecimila volte più desiderabile e intossicante.

Ma se è già abbastanza imprudente accamparsi per la notte nella prima baracca vuota con dentro due stracci per letto e trovare il modo di fare l'amore - Sherlock ha due secoli e tre decenni di astinenza da recuperare - lo è ancora di più rischiare di trascinarlo fuori adesso nella tempesta, ora che si è "rassegnato" a smettere l'esperimento e predisposto alle lusinghe del sesso. È già abbastanza avventato farlo sull'erba stecchita ma sotto il sole. La tempesta non perdonerebbe.

Questo Preston non lo sa, non può saperlo e Sherlock non ha particolare interesse a che lo scopra - ci sono alcune cose che non rientrano nell'esibizionismo - ma adesso che è libero di vivere i propri desideri, non tollera che vi venga messo alcun ostacolo. Adesso che ha scoperto ciò che vuole, lo vuole sempre e subito.

"Dopo la tempesta," mormora, schiarendosi la gola su un tono di voce più forte. Non cambia la propria posizione, non si volta, ma si lascia sentire.

"John ha ragione, inoltre ho bisogno che torni la corrente per finire un esperimento. Sto modificando un fucile per includere una scarica elettrica."

"Ce-certo, Comandante." Comandante. La fissazione di Preston per i titoli, per le etichette e l'ordine e i cavalieri erranti, prima o poi finirà per ucciderlo. Per questo John si sente responsabile per lui, per quello che resta dei Minutemen. Un ultimo bagliore di ordine, in un mondo andato a puttane.

Con la punta del dito, scorre lungo la colonna vertebrale di Sherlock, colando sensualità in ogni poro, ogni fibra della camicia candida del suo amante, finché, proprio quando sembrerebbe inevitabile infilarsi sotto i pantaloni, ops! Con un saltello giace sulla stoffa, e scende lungo in coccige, giù, giù, sempre più giù, che se non ci fosse la stoffa lisa dei pantaloni neri potrebbe benissimo... "Sherlock," sussurra solo per lui, febbrile, al suo orecchio, come se fosse sul punto di venire. "Sherlock, amore, voltati."

Sherlock si morde il labbro, striscia la punta del naso contro la guancia di John. "Come, John?" mormora, "come mi devo mettere?" Questo è privato, questo non deve essere ascoltato da nessun altro. Il privilegio di vedere Sherlock deporre le barriere, la fredda logica, la clinica minuzia nelle indagini e nei particolari, è esclusivamente di John.

Incitandolo con la punta del naso, John lo spinge a guardare Preston, ancora sulla porta, in attesa di chissà quali ordini. Sherlock è brillante, unico, un genio secondo alcuni. Ma John sa che è un idiota - lo ama troppo per ridurlo al suo cervello - specialmente quando si tratta di sentimenti. Di loro. Di John. Delicatamente, gli preme due dita sotto il mento, accarezzandolo con tutto l'amore di cui è capace, mentre mormora su uno di quei suoi zigomi impossibili. "Siamo io e te." Sempre. Sempre. "E tutti devono saperlo. Tu devi saperlo. Sono fiero di te, di quello che siamo..." Gli massaggia le natiche, stimolandolo, possessivo e orgoglioso di quell'intimità indecente, esilarante, sacra. "... Perciò," esclama, più forte, rivolto a Preston, "credo proprio che quei banditi vivranno un altro giorno. Beati loro."

Preston non riesce a trattenere un sospiro di disappunto. Sapere che qualcuno è nei guai e di non poter fare nulla deve farlo sentire così impotente... Povero Preston. Così giovane, così predisposto all'angoscia. "Sherlock," ripete John, il cuore gonfio di responsabilità e amore. "Resta con me."

Sherlock non ha parole da aggiungere a quelle di John, ma smozzica un piccolo gemito, tanto più indecente quanto è sorpreso dalle effusioni di John, dal modo in cui le sue mani forti lo stringono e lo maneggiano.

Incredibile come, lasciate alle spalle le vestigia di quella vecchia vita che sembra incredibilmente lontana e allo stesso tempo appena trascorsa, Sherlock abbia scoperto il proprio lato più carnale e bisognoso.

C'è sempre stato, ma troppo nascosto al centro di alte mura bianche e concentriche. Qualcosa che leggeva John _prima_ , qualcosa di epico e leggendario che adesso in questo mondo in rovina non riuscirebbe ad essere portato abbastanza in là dal vento troppo fiacco e pesante.

Non è il più il tempo degli eroi e delle leggende. O forse lo è.

Ogni storia ha bisogno del suo cattivo da favola, dopotutto, ogni storia ha bisogno di un eroe, di una sfida, di una degna conclusione. Forse queste son le leggende di un futuro che Sherlock non vuole nemmeno immaginare. Non è più un bambino seduto accanto al fratello sotto il cielo infinito di un'estate pigra, a mangiare mele acerbe rubate da un albero nella tenuta in Provenza e a ipotizzare un futuro con macchine fluttuanti e uomini di metallo.

È un uomo nella versione più scura e sporca di quel futuro immaginario, stretto tra le mani forti e sensuali di un altro uomo, finalmente libero di amare e lasciarsi amare mentre il mondo brucia. "N-no, no che non ti lascio, John." Che domande, non ha intenzione di muoversi da dove è, se non per averne ancora e di più.

Sogghigna, John. Apre una ferita nel suo pudore. Una ferita mortale.

"Preston?" chiama piacevolmente. "Hai tre secondi prima che il mio Comandante si levi i vestiti."

Poi, con un tono che non ammette repliche: "Vai a cambiare l'olio a Codswroth."

Preston sparisce dal campo visivo prima che possa finire la frase. John percepisce l'odore di pelle bruciata dall'imbarazzo. Profuma di... Vittoria.

Incrocia le mani dietro la testa, pigramente, lasciando Sherlock libero di esprimersi. O di seguire il suggerimento. "Quattro secondi."

Sherlock si lecca le labbra, tutto rosso in viso e sulla gola, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore mentre contempla il significato delle parole di John.

Ora come ora non c'è nulla che desideri quanto l'idea di stare con lui, congiungersi e confondersi fino a dimenticare i confini dell'uno e dell'altro mentre la tempesta giunge al suo culmine. Se dovranno morire di radiazioni, di stenti, per un agguato o durante una missione Sherlock vuole che la fine sopraggiunga soltanto dopo aver potuto godere della vicinanza di John.

Si tira su, gli si accomoda sopra, puntando le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi e inizia a slacciarsi la camicia, guardandolo negli occhi anche se questo attizza ancora di più le fiamme sulle sue guance. Alla luce malsana della tempesta tutto quel rossore deve apparire fortemente surreale.

John imita Sherlock come non ha mai fatto, forse perché imitarlo era impossibile, forse perché non ha labbra così belle, così gustose da inumidire. Perché farlo, se quella curva deliziosa non gli appartiene se non nei fugaci attimi dei loro baci? Abbassa lo sguardo tra le sue gambe, confermando il peso di un'erezione in divenire pulsante sul suo ombelico. Oh, Sherlock... Passandogli le mani sulle cosce, John intravede nello spazio sbottonato della camicia la freschezza di un mondo lontano, i dolci ricordi di una vita ormai trascorsa. "Sembri scomodo, baby," gli sorride, spingendo il bacino in avanti per sottolineare il concetto. Poi, si porta due dita al mento, gli occhi lucidi di brama insaziabile. "Perché non ti siedi qui?"

Sherlock si lecca ancora le labbra, solleva il suo guardo più azzurro su John.

È passato troppo tempo perché sia innocente, ma qualcosa ancora permane di un certo candore, di una certa ingenuità che Sherlock ha conservato intatta fino all'età adulta. La mente più geniale di questo secolo e dei due precedenti possiede forse la chiave dei più minuti meccanismi della psiche umana applicata alla criminalità, ma ha atteso fino a poco tempo fa per aprire lo scrigno della sensualità.

Sherlock appoggia entrambe le mani sull'addome di John, spingendosi un po' contro i suoi muscoli, saggiandone la consistenza. John è forte e solido. Inclina la testa di lato, mormorando appena sotto le carezze di John. "Cosa devo fare?"

John inarca un sopracciglio. A volte non riesce a credere all'ingenuità di Sherlock, così tremendamente attraente, tranne quando non riesce a capire perché una madre dovrebbe ricordare la figlia morta prematuramente. Ridacchia, intenerito. Ah, bei tempi. Le dita salgono alle labbra, allusive. "Vieni qui, e siediti sulla mia faccia, genio." Si lecca il labbro superiore, la lingua piatta e umida. "Voglio mangiarti vivo." E poi, il colpo di grazia: strizza l'occhio. "Could be dangerous."

Sherlock smozzica un gemito un po' troppo forte, basso e rauco e _bisognoso_.

La sola idea gli tronca il respiro e gli rende la testa tanto più leggera quanto invece si sente pesante d'eccitazione.

"Oh, sì. Oh, Dio, sì."

Sherlock non possiede la possibilità di osservarsi da lontano, non può utilizzare una prospettiva in terza persona per giudicarsi dall'esterno e rendersi conto di come sia evidente il momento esatto in cui quell'interruttore nascosto scatta e trasforma il genio immacolato e sterile, la macchina insensibile in un uomo, in una creatura dai bisogni più elementari.

Adesso il mondo è ristretto ai confini della brandina su cui lui e John sono incastrati, e quell'universo da cui la Terra ha deciso la propria autonoma secessione in virtù di una guerra innaturale e definitiva, quell'universo che Sherlock ha sempre ignorato a favore di dettagli più immediati e "utili", non esiste più, forse non è mai esisito.

John è il sole intorno a cui Sherlock intende volteggiare in un volo folle fino a bruciarsi le ali come una stupida falena innamorata di una fiamma viva.

John porta le mani alla patta di Sherlock. E per un solo, reverenziale secondo, si blocca. È sempre così, con Sherlock: l'atto di spogliarlo, di privarlo di quel po' che ancora li separa, anche solo fisicamente, anche solo di pochi, preziosi millimetri, per John è un crimine peggiore del peccato originale. Ama quest'uomo. Vuole quest'uomo. Eppure il bisogno di proteggerlo, di custodirlo, specialmente ora, rischia sempre di prendere il sopravvento, di privarlo del piacere come penitenza per non aver saputo agire duecento anni prima, e salvare il mondo con Sherlock (per Sherlock) dentro. "Sherlock..." bisbiglia, come in trance. Gli prende una mano, baciandogli le nocche. "Ti amo. Lo sai questo, vero?" L'altra mano scivola tra le sue natiche, premendo contro la sua apertura, rassicurante.

Sherlock gli si preme contro istintivamente. La meccanica dell'amore è diventata consuetudine spontanea. Sono i sentimenti ad essere ancora difficili da gestire, come un'armatura lasciata ad arrugginire, con le articolazioni sigillate dal disuso. Nel segreto del suo cuore così poco usato Sherlock sa perfettamente che John intende quello che dice, che lo ha sempre inteso, che non c'è bisogno che lo dica. Ah, ma sentirlo, sentirlo è un balsamo dolcissimo, è la più sottile e soave aria per violino, è un coro di angeli che discende da un paradiso che non esiste. Ha bisogno di sentirglielo dire ogni volta che può. Sorride un po', esilarato dalle parole, dai movimenti, dall'intera situazione. È tutto molto più assurdo di qualsiasi farmaco, di qualsiasi droga abbia mai assunto in tutta la sua vita. "John," risponde, chinandosi e sporgendosi su di lui per rubargli il respiro dalle labbra, "sì, ma ripetilo." Si allontana quanto basta a guardare John in faccia, in attesa.

"Ti amo." Che bastardo. Ricattarlo così, prolungare la sua agonia quando John vive per compiacerlo. La guerra non cambia mai, e nemmeno questo. Finalmente, infila la mano sotto la stoffa, biancheria lisa e pelle setosa, e avanza fino al centro più nascosto di Sherlock, cercando a tentoni il muscolo contratto, sorridendo alla reazione sul volto di Sherlock, splendida, splendida. "Vieni qui, Sherlock," ripete, facendo schioccare la kappa come una frusta. "Lascia che te lo dimostri. Vieni da me."

Sherlock si spinge quasi sorpreso contro le dita di John, compiaciuto dalla sua doppia dichiarazione, poi si sposta più avanti sulla brandina, fino a puntare le ginocchia ai lati del viso di John. "John-" Sherlock stringe le dita lunghe e affusolate sul metallo della spartana testiera del letto, incombe magnifico e bisognoso su John, in attesa di essere consumato.

John sogghigna tra le natiche di Sherlock. Aiutandosi con le dita, affonda sempre di più. "Respirare..." mormora nella carne testa, vibrante. "... Noioso, vero Sherlock?" Mentre passa il naso contro i testicoli di Sherlock, non può fare a meno di pensare quanto sarebbe bello morire così, soffocato nella morbida, soffice intimità color avorio. "Reggiti," ringhia, lava gorgogliante sulle corde vocali, e con uno scatto affonda l'indice e la lingua dentro Sherlock, lappando, succhiando, baciandolo in profondità, la mano libera artigliata alla sua coscia.

Corto circuito. La stretta di Sherlock sul metallo diventa feroce, disperata, ultimo appiglio alla cruda realtà. Grida prima di contenersi, di pensare che altri potrebbero essere nei paraggi, che qualcuno potrebbe sentire. Non importa più. L'unica cosa che importa è John e ciò che John è capace di fargli provare, unico e solo ad aver mai avuto accesso ai suoi lati più intimi e no, non pensa al corpo, per quanto sia il corpo ad avere la meglio nelle sue valutazioni al momento, con tutte quelle sensazioni, milioni di miliardi di sensazioni che vorrebbe catalogare e che ogni volta, ogni volta non può--- non può-- No, ma John è l'unico che può vederlo spogliato da ogni difesa oltre che dai vestiti, può vederlo gettare indietro la testa e ansimare a bocca aperta, mugolando come una creatura selvatica tutta la propria indecente approvazione.

Trovare la prostata è una questione di abitudine, di profonda, tenera esperienza, e non di mera educazione medica. Succhiare con abbandono, senza paura, mentre la mano scivola sull'erezione di Sherlock non è un atto d'amore - non completamente. È un istinto. Un riflesso. Più necessario di respirare, di sopravvivere. Non andrebbe avanti un solo giorno, senza questo. Senza Sherlock. E anche se lui non può sentirlo, John imprime quelle parole in ogni febbrile contrarsi della sua apertura attorno alla lingua, pugnalandolo dolcemente con sentimenti troppo a lungo repressi. Devono entrargli dentro. Nel sangue. Nelle vene. Nell'anima in cui non crede. John sarà pure un conduttore di luce, ma in un mondo incancrenito a cosa serve, se non a renderne più splendente l'unica ancora pura? Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock... Di tanto in tanto s'interrompe, John, per prendere un testicolo tra le labbra e succhiarlo, indecente e deliziato, o per affondare i denti in una natica, strappando solo quel po' di dolore che rende il sesso elettrizzante. Passa la lingua appiattita dal perineo fino al limite delle natiche, sussultando quando la sua erezione pulsa nei pantaloni, completamente ignorata ma felice. "Sherlock...." soffia, penetrandolo a tormentosi tratti. "Sherlock...."

C'è stato un tempo che Sherlock fatica a ricordare anche quando è tranquillo tra le braccia di John nel dormiveglia delle cinque del mattino, c'è stato un tempo in cui Sherlock ha ignorato anche solo il tepore di una carezza, e la specifica vertigine, l'abbandono perfetto di un orgasmo. Adesso quei dati non gli mancano, ma gli manca ancora la capacità di non sorprendersi ogni volta che John decide di tributargli questo specifico tipo di venerazione. Tra le sue mani, alla mercé delle sue dita e della sua bocca Sherlock si sente come vergine argilla pronta per essere modellata in qualsiasi forma. Non c'è mai stata un'altra persona alla quale abbia pensato di potersi dedicare in questo modo, di potersi concedere così, di potersi spogliare di ogni inibizione. Sherlock grida facendo a gara con il grosso della tempesta e premendosi d'istinto contro le dita di John, andandogli incontro, inseguendolo persino. Mettere insieme le parole è pressoché impossibile, ciò che viene fuori è un gorgoglio confuso, strascicato come quello di un ubriaco. "John-- ti voglio d-dentro--"

Anche troppo coerente, John sogghigna, qualcosa di predatorio a fare le fusa alle base del cranio. "Sono dentro, baby," soffia sulla sua entrata fradicia di saliva e del seme di Sherlock. Gli afferra un polso, premendoselo contro l'erezione. "Non fraintendermi, sono _molto_ tentato..." ringhia, sensuale. "Ma qui non si tratta di me." Lo lecca, ancora, meticolosamente lascivo. "È per te, Sherlock. Tutto questo, la mia lingua, le mie mani, tutto me stesso... Solo per te. Voglio farti godere, voglio darti tutto il piacere che meriti, e anche di più..." Alza il capo, confessandosi nella sacralità di quel corpo adorato. "Ti amo, Sherlock Holmes. Usami, amami, non lasciarmi..." Stringe il pugno attorno al glande, e poi subito sotto, massaggiandolo adorante. "...marchiami."

Non lasciarmi Non lasciarmi Non lasciarmi

Sherlock non riesce più a ribattere, è troppo complicato, ci vogliono troppe parole, troppo pensiero, troppo tutto per spiegare a John che quanto sta facendo è fantastico, meraviglioso, splendido, certo. Ma per sentirsi ancora intero ha bisogno di unirsi completamente a lui, ha bisogno di disperdersi nell'aria come particelle radioattive.

John non lo chiama forse 'Atom Bomb Baby'?

Adesso è così che si sente, troppo vibrante per poter essere stabile, un numero atomico troppo alto sulla tavola periodica. "J-" ansima un'ultima inutile volta, prima di andare in pezzi, disciogliersi tra e mani di John, sul suo viso, esausto e ridotto a un unico tremante respiro privo di forza e coerenza.

John raccoglie l'orgasmo di Sherlock come un nettare delizioso, leccandosi le dita, inseguendo ogni goccia sul sesso esausto e fremente di Sherlock. Così tenero, così Sherlock. In un attimo, l'istinto protettivo torna alla carica, prepotente. Raccoglie Sherlock tra le braccia, guidandolo sul letto, steso su lui, una coperta bollente e irradiante soddisfazione e sudore. Gli bacia la tempia, umida, l'odore di sesso e pelle calda come una nuvola radioattiva che va piano piano dissolvendosi. La tempesta si sta calmando. Il cuore no.

Martella le ossa scricchiolanti del torace, urlando la sua stregoneria tribale di un amore più forte del tempo, della morte, della ragione, forse, anzi, di certo. John... Stringe ancora, più forte, vicino. Entra in me, pensa. Accovacciati nel mio petto, sfratta la mia anima, lascia che io sia la tua power armor, cammina in questa wasteland e non temere la più oscura delle notti, la noia più densa, i ricordi più strazianti. Sherlock Sherlock Lo culla. Lo adora. Sherlock.

Sherlock tira un respiro esitante, troppo difficile, troppo pesante. Si lascia spostare e stringere da John, incapace di muovere un dito. Già gli si chiudoono gli occhi. L'orgasmo è definito anche "La petite mort", la piccola morte del totale e perfetto abbandono dei sensi, il culminare e annullarsi di ogni sensazione. Si è dissolta la tempesta sia fuori che dentro il rifugio, presto le nuvole verranno spazzate via e non ci sarà altro da fare che ascoltare le querimonie di Preston, uccidere banditi, cercare risorse, restare in vita. La radio sta tornando in vita, tra scariche e sputacchi. C'è sempre Travis, c'è di nuovo Atom Bomb Baby. Sherlock struscia il viso contro il petto di John, si lascia venerare senza dire niente. Può affrontare tutto quello che c'è lì fuori, se John resta al suo fianco, se John - unico tra tutti, nel mondo e attraverso i secoli - è con lui per smontarlo, per romperlo in mille pezzi e rimetterlo insieme con cura certosina ogni volta.

Così com'è iniziata, Atom Bomb Baby getta la sua rete impenetrabile su John. Sollevato, John ridacchia tra i capelli di Sherlock, canticchiando con voce a mala pena intonata: Atom bomb baby, boy, she can start, One of those chain reactions in my heart A big explosion, big and loud, Mushrooms me right up on a cloud!

\--


End file.
